


Popularity

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, established polycule, will add tags as it updates, year 3 taichi is in uni so not underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taichi may not think he's popular, but he gets more attention than he lets on.Ch 1 - TasuTai while Tsumugi is nonchalantly in the roomCh 2 - ??
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Takatoo Tasuku, Nanao Taichi/Tsukioka Tsumugi, implied Nanao Taichi/Fushimi Omi, implied Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	Popularity

**Author's Note:**

> obviously i'm not proud of this and i don't usually support most age gap ships but taichi is really cute and deserves to be spoiled and i think that he's the type to have almost everyone in MANKAI be his gay awakening. i'm hoping to update this with: TsumuTai, BanTai, JuuTai, AzuTai, and OmiTai which is a ship that i guiltily love to death because omi spoils him the most. taichi is 18 and in uni as per year 3. eeeenjoy ~____0

Sometimes, when Taichi is trying to practice the basics (expression, voice projection, stamina), he’ll try out some of the old GODza training regimes. His main issue is that there’s no one around him who will coach him if he does something wrong, because these are trainings that Reni created and that Reni would oversee. So, how’s he supposed to know if he does something wrong? Or if he’s a little stiff? Or if he’s actually a failure and doesn’t deserve to be on the stage (Ban-chan would probably get angry at him and pinch his nose if he said that last one out loud)?

Anyway, he’s having a dilemma. He needs someone who _knows_ GODza to critique him and to help him get better. Even if there are plenty of basic training regimes Izumi has given him that he could just do instead. Even then.

Which is how he ends up knocking on Tasuku’s door, putting on his best puppy dog face in hopes that Tasuku will take him off the streets.

When Tasuku opens the door, he’s a bit out of breath and he’s using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face; giving Taichi a full frontal view of Tasuku’s abs. Taichi swallows, hard.

“Tasuku-san!” He starts with vigour. “Can I come in? For acting related things?”

“Hey, yeah sure. Uh, come in and give me a sec.”

When Taichi enters the room, Tsumugi is on his own bunk, reading what looks like a high school literature textbook. When Tsumugi looks up from his book and sees Taichi, his eyes crinkle and he smiles before going back to reading. It makes Taichi feel a little fuzzy in the heart and a little drunk in the brain. He enjoys the attention, after all.

Tasuku’s rifling through his dresser, looking for what Taichi assumes is another shirt, since Tasuku has decided that he didn’t need the one he was originally wearing and has taken it off. If Taichi’s openly drooling, nobody mentions it. Eventually, though, it seems like Tasuku can’t find a shirt that interests him, because he chooses to just sit on the chair at his desk and face Taichi shirtless. Which is fine. That’s totally fine.

“So, what did you need, Nanao?” Tasuku’s eyes are boring through him. It’s like he can read every thought going through Taichi’s head. Taichi can only handle about 3 seconds of his before he averts his eyes.

“I um, was hoping that you could help me with some Godza training I was doing. Since, you know. You know their training regimes better than anyone! And you’re such a good actor too.” _And you’re ripped, you’re so ripped and why are your pecs glistening right now_. Tasuku hums in response, sounding amused.

“That’s all you want from me? You’re sure?”

Taichi must be sweating buckets now. He laughs weakly.

“Um…yeah! Yeah, that’s all,” Taichi’s eyes wander back to Tasuku’s face, and finds that he can’t read Tasuku’s expression at all.

He finds himself being tugged toward Tasuku by the wrist. Taichi stumbles a bit, but Tasuku reaches out to put a hand on Taichi’s waist before he can do something like fall face first into Tasuku’s lap. Which is not something Taichi would necessarily complain about right at this moment. Tasuku’s hand must be radiating an insane amount of heat, because Taichi feels like he’s on fire.

“That’s really all?”

“Y…Yes, Tasuku-san, I swear, I—” Taichi’s cut off by Tasuku’s thumb sneaking up the hem of Taichi’s plain black t-shirt, rubbing circles on the soft skin of his stomach.

“Tsumu tells me you work really hard, Nanao.” Every word coming from Tasuku’s mouth is giving Taichi butterflies. Taichi can vaguely register Tsumugi lightly chuckling from his side of the room, but he can’t think straight anymore.

“I, um. I want to, um, be good for you Tasuku-san.” He sounds way breathier than he thought he would. Why did he even say that? Tasuku’s definitely going to think he’s weird now, he sounds way too much like a dog. One look at Tasuku’s face tells Taichi that he’s definitely finding this whole situation more amusing than he should, and Taichi’s feels his own face redden impossibly more.

“I can see that,” Tasuku’s entire hand is under Taichi’s shirt now, inching up up up until the rough pads of his fingers rub over Taichi’s nipple. Taichi finds himself standing right between Tasuku’s legs, his own threatening to give out at any moment. “What did you want to work on today?”

Taichi’s mind is mush, but he pulls himself together to give an answer, any answer. Something that sounds kind of theatre related hopefully. Something that’s not just _please help me work on shutting up and please do that by putting your dick in my mouthhhh_.

“Stamina…” Taichi chokes out after a pregnant pause. His eyes squeeze shut in embarrassment.

Tasuku takes this opportunity to pinch Taichi’s nipple, a little harder than Taichi is used to, and moves his other hand to push his thumb into Taichi’s open mouth after he yelps.

“Sure, we’ll work on stamina.” It’s no fair, Tasuku doesn’t sound affected at _all_. Taichi on the other hand is ready to cream his pants. He swirls his tongue around Tasuku’s thumb and it takes every ounce of his strength to not suck on it like a baby. “I hope you’re ready, Nanao.”

Which is how Taichi finds himself braced against Tasuku’s desk, staring hard at all of the play scripts, the endless sticky notes between all of them, while Tasuku fucks hard into him from behind.

Taichi’s still wearing his t-shirt, feeling way too hot; his shorts and underwear ( _red_ underwear. Omi-kun bought it for him) are pooled at one ankle. Tasuku is pistoning into him at an ungodly speed and Taichi’s smaller body is finding it hard to keep up. He feels his own dick bounce with every thrust.

“Tasuku-san!” He cries out, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. “Tasuku-sannn it feels really good, I, I can’t, I can’t!”

“If you’re going to come to my room and beg for my dick, Nanao, you’ve gotta see it through.” Tasuku replies easily, grabbing Taichi’s ass and grinding into him. Taichi is definitely being too loud, but he can’t help it! Tasuku’s being so ruthless, Taichi’s going to feel this when he goes to university tomorrow. He has a feeling all of his classmates are going to take one look at him and somehow just know he’s been slutting it out with The Takatoo Tasuku. The idea makes precum dribble out onto Tasuku’s desk, onto some of his notes, which Taichi feels just a little bad about.

The next thing he knows, Tasuku is hoisting Taichi up by his thighs, impaling him on Tasukus cock. Taichi cries out, feeling Tasuku’s get bigger inside him. Tasuku turns them both around, so Taichi has a clear view of Tsumugi watching them with a fond smile on his face, and places Taichi’s knees on the carpeted ground.

“He’s going to get carpet burn like that,” Tsumugi chastises gently. “Omi’s not going to be very happy about that.”

He’s not wrong. Omi-kun gets concerned when people are too rough with Taichi. Banri once bit Taichi hard enough to break skin when they fucked and had to put up with Omi giving him the full brunt of his disappointed father stare. Omi seldom let Taichi out of his sight for the next couple of days, keeping Taichi on his lap and running his hands up and down Taichi’s thighs soothingly whenever he caught sight of the band-aid over Banri’s bite. Taichi soaked up the attention like a plant to the sun, so if Tasuku wanted to wreck Taichi’s knees just a bit, Taichi wasn’t going to complain.

“It’s OK. Nanao likes it,” Tasuku bottoms out inside Taichi and spanks his ass, making sure to control his strength. The force makes Taichi’s shirt brush roughly over his nipples; he can feel himself drooling. “He’s so messy.”

Tsumugi laughs at that.

“He is messy, Ta-chan, you should see him after I tutor him. He’s all tears and snot; the math fries his brain and all he wants to do afterward is cum.”

Taichi’s head snaps up at that.

“Tsumugi-san that reminds me!! I have an assignment I wanted you to look ove—” He cuts himself off with a moan as Tasuku resumes slamming into him. “Tasuku-san, I’m going to dieee, Tasuku-san my dick’s going to go crazy—”

“That doesn’t make much sense, Taichi.”

“You’re too loud, Nanao.”

“Don’t tag team meeee!” Taichi cries. He can feel heat build up in his tummy and he knows this is as far as he can go. “Ah! I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum, I’m sorry!!”

Tears of pleasure run down Taichi’s face and he feels someone—Tsumugi, when did he come down from his bed? —wipe them away. Tsumugi kisses him sweetly, moving his tongue against Taichi’s until Taichi is full on shaking. He’s between Tasuku and Tsumugi and he feels hot all over. The pleasure builds and builds until—

Tsumugi grips Taichi’s small cock easily, stopping Taichi’s orgasm in its tracks. Taichi looks at him dumbly.

“U…huh?”

“You wanted Ta-chan to help you with stamina, Taichi. So, keep it up!” Tsumugi smiles at him sunnily. Taichi whines loudly. “I won’t let you cum until he does.”

Thinking about how big Tasuku feels inside of him, he’s not sure if Tasuku is going to be done with him anytime soon. It’s at that moment that Taichi feels like he might’ve made a big mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> next ch will probably be tsumugi tutoring taichi but in a fun do-this-problem-while-i-warm-my-dick-in-you way


End file.
